


Game of Dice: The Lost Story

by flowersun123



Category: Game of Dice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersun123/pseuds/flowersun123
Summary: Only one birthday changed everything. With a black envelope in hand, I make my way to the Mysterious Mansion, where my life changed forever. The Genius League will leave its name in history, with its secrets locked away. Who knows what will be in store for me!Inspired by a theory within the game, concerning its timeline. Every chapter is taken within the main character's perspective (Ion Christine) unless noted.WARNING: this fanfiction has themes not safe for a young audience (sexual content/violence/language). Please be considerate and DO NOT read if you are under 18.





	1. Birthday Curse

"Did you forget your special day, Ion?" My mom asked me from the other side of my door. I didn't forget; it was my birthday, that day once a year I get presents and friends to spend the entire day with. However, today wasn't that kind of day. My book bag was full with worksheets from school, since I was sick for a full week with a flu. It was horrible, and I didn't want to fail school. "Ion, why won't you take a break for a little while?" I hear my door open, seeing my mom look at me. "It's Friday; you have the whole weekend to finish your homework."

My mom was right about that part, but I didn't want to waste a minute for once. As soon I set my mind on something, I would stick with it. I just said nothing, my head and mind focusing on multiplication and division. I can hear my mom sigh, as she closes the door behind her. I couldn't help it but feel my eyes swelling up with tears. I should've said yes, but my ego was too much to set aside for a minute. I put down my pencil and bury my head into my arms. My door opens again, but no voice followed. "Hello...?" I didn't bother to even look up; I was too upset with myself to even take a glance at the other person in my room. I hear my bed springs bouncing up and down, like someone was jumping on it. "...Alice...?"

"Hi, Ion!" Alice was this wonderful girl, hair blue like the sky, and eyes sharing the same hue of lavender. "Why are you being mopey from school? Let's have some fun today, please?" She is my first friend, practically someone that my mom and dad always trusted. They called her, "my second angel," since she lifts up my mood the moment she walks into my view. Not that I have a crush, no! "Your mom asked me to get you, okay? We can play games, and I can help you blow out your birthday candles! Please?"

She hugged my arm, her way of pleading and begging. Once she started hugging my arm, then I have no choice but to listen to her. I turn off my lamp and leave my little desk, with Alice still hugging me. "Can you let go first?" She looks up at me, and she releases me from her grip. "First one downstairs is a rotten egg!!" I rush out of my room, running down the hallway, and sliding down the stairs. I turn my head to see Alice following behind, her black dress fluttering as she ran. I sat at the top of the stairs, and with one push, I was sliding my way down to the party.

I could smell some of my mom's cooking wafting into the air, and my eyes turn to the bright decorations in the living room. Bright wrapping paper caught my attention, with boxes big and small. The depraved need of just holding one of my presents clung onto me, and I picked up a small present. I give it a little shake; I couldn't hear what was inside. Guess it is tightly packed so it wouldn't break. "Ion, can't you wait to open it up after a little food and cake?"

A familiar voice drew my alertness away from the present, only to look up at the person standing behind me. A man stood behind me, his grey and red eyes looking down at me. His blond hair was neatly combed and parted unevenly. He wore a nice, clean black suit, and a red bowtie replaced the typical necktie. "Kyran!!" I drop the present to give him the man a big hug. He's a great friend to my parents, and he can say the same for them. "I thought you were away on a trip!"

"And miss out on your birthday this year? I promised your mom that I come this year, so you won't have to feel so lonely." He tilts my chin up, to the point I was looking at him. He turns my body towards the direction of the presents, and asks, "Tell me, which one are you going to open up first? There's no pressure." I look through the selection, and remember the gift that I was examining just a few minutes earlier. I flip it over, and I see Kyran's name written on it.

"This one!" I wave it in the air, and my small fingers started to loosen, sending it flying towards the front door. Kyran then reaches an arm out, catching it with no hesitation. "Oops..." I look down at my feet, my hands going towards the sleeves of my shirt. "I'm sorry. I could've broken it." Kyran looks back at me, putting the gift back with the rest. He pats me on the head and crouches down with a smile on his face. "You're not mad...?"

Kyran shakes his head, and gives a quick sigh. "I won't be mad on your day. You shouldn't push yourself too much, okay? It won't be good for you when you grow up." I give a grateful smile, so he knows that I listened. Before I know it, I can recognize the smell of burgers and cheesy potatoes from the kitchen. "Mmm, your mom knows how to cook! I'm going to give a quick chat to her, okay? You better find Alice, or you might not find her during the party!" Kyran began to stand up, giving me a quick pat on the head before leaving the living room.

He's so nice, I thought to myself, I want to grow up to be just like him. Another quick hug on my arm, and I see Alice laughing at me. "You beat me! Why are you so fast, Ion~?" Alice is so playful, and I like her being that way. She would be rather boring if she wasn't. "Your mom is waiting for us! Let's go eat something, then we'll play~!" With her dragging me to the dining room, she began to laugh rather happily. I couldn't help it but smile; she's means a lot to me, even though we are just children.

Before I know it, a few more family friends and other kids came to my house to celebrate. They brought in their own dishes and drinks, some I can see are my favorites: sweet potato casserole, fruit salad, and some nice biscuits. My home was filled with laughter and conversation. Me and some of the other kids were playing hide-and-seek, and that Kyran will join in for the fun. He would be the one seeking the rest of us, and that I would be the last one he would find because I was so good at hiding. After some time of eating our fill, my mom and dad brings out my birthday cake; a nice, chocolate fudge cake with raspberry filling, with red icing that read "Happy 9th Birthday, Ion!"

As everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday," I begun to think about my wish. I wish to make a lot of friends to play games with, and to be a rich person someday, I thought. I was only a child back then, and I didn't think much about my wish. The next thing I knew, I blew out the nine candles on the cake, and I was presented with the small present that Kyran had to give me. My dad takes out his camera, and started to record me ripping the wrapping paper apart. Inside the box was a strange syringe, and my mom knew I hated them. I felt my body tense up, worried about what Kyran was going to do with the syringe. Even my mom was concerned, as she pulled Kyran away from the room to ask about the dreaded thing.

 

"You know Ion is a very sickly child. That syringe has a medicine that will boost his immune system rapidly. All I have to do is just administer it to him, but I thought you might try to calm him down. Can I ask your help for that?"

"But how am I going to say that to my son? He's always scared of those things, and you are no doctor to be doing that."

"Tomoe, it's just this one time."

 

I cannot hear what my mom was saying to Kyran. My hands were still holding the box that held the shot, yet they can't stop shaking. I place the box down next the cake, and my dad signaled me back to the pile of other gifts that demanded to be opened. "Ion, why not pick out another present while we wait for mom?" He patted my head as he readied his camera. I looked at the pile of presents, and I pick up the one that sat on top of all the others. "Oh, that one looks good! Who is it from?" I check the name, and it read, "Alice Victor." I turn my head to smile at Alice, and she smiles back. "The two of you look so cute together! Why not come into the picture, Alice? I bet Ion would like that!"

Alice came running towards me, and that she collided into me, the two of us falling to the floor. The other kids were laughing at us, not in a teasing manner, but for the pure fun that all of us were enjoying. "Ion, don't worry what that thing is. Let's just have fun, like what we promised!" She was right; I did worry too much on that syringe. First, there was a click from my dad's camera, then a flash. It was picture perfect for a moment, until my mom came back to the living room.

"Ion, Kyran is going to give you the shot." My eyes widened in fear, knowing what that meant.

"Mom, I don't want a shot!" I get myself off the ground, running towards my dad, who was sitting on the couch across the room. "I don't like shots! Please, I don't want it!"

"Sweetie, Kyran said it will make you feel better, to make you stronger. He's worried that you might get bad at school because you get sick a lot." Those words struck me like an arrow; I want to trust those words, but should I? My eyes began to swell up with tears again, knowing that I cannot say no. It's just manners, and I didn't want to look terrible in front of everyone. I held onto Alice's hand, and nodded. "Okay."

My mom guided me to a nearby chair, and seated me on it. Alice squeezed my hand even tighter, so I wouldn't feel the needle go into my arm. Kyran approaches me, an alcohol wipe in one hand and the syringe in the other. He sets the syringe onto the table, and tears open the wipe. I turn my head away to look at my parents. My dad knew there was something wrong in the room at that moment; I couldn't tell if there was anything strange at that time. As a child, you can think on so many things that you can't focus on the bigger picture. For instance, the pain of a needle going into your shoulder. It was so fast, yet I didn't feel any different. I press my thumb against the spot he stuck the needle in, and it felt like my arm was burning. Alice realizes that I was squeezing her hand too hard, that it was turning pale. She slaps my back, thus releasing my hand.

The pain in my arm didn't go away, but it kept getting worse. Before I knew it, I fell out of the chair, clutching my arm in severe pain and agony. "MOM!! IT HURTS!!!" All the kids started to back away, and some of the other parents begun to panic. As my mom scooped me up and carried me back to my room, I can hear my dad frantically calling for an ambulance. I was placed onto my bed, the blanket covering over me. My head was burning hot, and my arm in even more pain. "MOMMY, HELP ME," I cried, grabbing my mom's arm. "DON'T LEAVE ME, MOM!! PLEASE!!!" I see my dad run into my room, his phone still in his hand.

"They got an ambulance on the way. Dispatch said to just keep an eye on him." Alice followed behind, holding onto her teddy bear in her arms. "Ion, help is coming to get you, okay? You are going to be fine, all right?" My dad brushed my hair off of my face, seeing my tearful expression. "Look at you; this isn't supposed to happen, right dear?"

"I don't know. Kyran didn't tell me anything about this!" My mom turned around, catching Kyran trying to leave the hallway back downstairs. "Hey, you have some explaining to do! What did that do to my son!?" I watched her run out of the room, hopefully to catch him from escaping. I didn't even bother to cry out anymore. My voice was sore from screaming, and the pain was making my body numb. My entire body felt like I was on fire, and my mind was scrambling to pick up whatever sanity I had left to cling on to. And in an instant, I felt my hands burn intensely, and my blanket started to lift off my body. Then was some of my toys, my book bag, my books, everything was floating off the floor!

Everyone was starting to back away as they started to question what was happening around us. I began to feel...different, like I wasn't myself. It was only a minute or two that everything fell onto the floor, and that I lost myself to the darkness of my mind. I could still hear everyone shouting out my name, as well as the police asking my mom what happened. What just happened just now, and how was I able to do that? I still don't know. All I know is that Kyran whispered something into my ear.

"Everything will come in time, Ion. Just wait."


	2. Forgotten Friends

Everything was dark, black, lost. I couldn't feel anything, like I was just floating in space. I can't even hear a single sound. I cannot be dead, I thought to myself, but what led me here? I try to recollect on what just happened back home. I remember opening my present, and Kyran gave me an injection of something. Then, my arm started to hurt badly, to the point I wanted to chop it off. The next thing I knew, my mom took me to my room, and I started to...to lift things around in my room without physically touching them. It was so unnerving, seeing my favorite possessions being in the air.

"Look! Ion's waking up!!" My eyes were heavy, but I can still hear Alice shouting from the other side of my room. However, she was not the only sound I was hearing. I heard the distinct beep from the machine next to me. My mouth was covered by an oxygen mask, the lights above me was too bright to my eyes, and my ears were being drowned by so many noises. I lifted my head up to see my parents, Alice, and Kyran rush into my room. "Ion! You're awake! I was so worried about you~!" Alice proceeds to give me a hug, and I simply allowed her to wrap her arms around my tired self.

My mom and dad were looking down at me as I laid on the hospital bed. My mom then crouched down close to me and held my hand in disbelief. "Ion, all of us were quite worried for you. Your dad told me what happened in your room, and that it scared Alice half to death." I can see tears running down her face; I never imagined that this would worry everyone, even to the point I would end up in the hospital. "Kyran said he didn't know how you did all those things, and that he would figure out what he did wrong with the medicine." She pats the top of my head, her tears still falling. I couldn't help myself but cry as well. I could feel the pain of everyone's worry stab me repeatedly without end.

The weird thing, however, was that Kyran said nothing to me at the hospital. Even when my dad called him, asking if he can show his face to me, he didn't even bother to answer. It was only a few days after that I was discharged from the hospital and allowed to go home. The drive back home was rather quiet and somber, and I was just staring out the window from the car. My parents were planning something to cheer me up, but I didn't want them to worry about me too much. They kept asking me questions, seeing if they can make some time during the day to spend with me. I can't help it but think back on what ensued on my birthday. How was I able to perform all those things? Was it the injection that Kyran gave me? I didn’t comprehend; and as a child, I'm not supposed to know.

 

In the end, I continued my childhood life as normal: school, homework, play, eat, sleep, and repeat. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything the same. Everyone at school did asked me about what transpired on my birthday, but I could not say anything; my parents thought it would be better if it was kept as a secret. I agreed on that notion as I would be considered crazy if I started saying, "I can pick up my books without touching them!" The next day, I saw my desk covered with cards, teddy bears, and many other items of gifts that my class brought for me. I cannot say whether or not it was to bribe the knowledge about what happened out of me, but I can at least tell they were really concerned of me.

The days turned to weeks, and everything is still a blur of the last, life changing event. Every now and then, I would try to mentally lift my pencil off the table, hoping it would float above it for a few seconds. Each attempt, my mom would ask if I was still trying. I wanted it to happen again, I had to witness it again. I wanted to demonstrate to myself that I could make something supernatural occur. I wanted to observe it with my two eyes once more.

"Ion, why won't you take a break from that? You might be trying too hard..." My mom hands me a plate of apple slices, and patted my head. "Aren't you worried that you can't do anything that amazing?" My eyes turn away from my pencil, and I nodded in response. I bury my head into my arms, reflecting my decision. I must be going crazy, thinking that I can actually lift my pencil off the table without touching it. It was only one time; I don't think it might ever supervene again. "Don't worry about that, okay? Just focus on what is going on in front of you right now. One thing I can say, your dad and I might have to pull you out of school for a while."

That was some form of news that I didn't expect to hear at all. "Is it because of what is going on with me? Am I going to see the doctor again...?" My voice was muffled, since my head was still buried in my arms. "I don't want to go to the doctor again..!" My mom sighed, lifting my head up so I was looking at her. "Do I really have to go back? I feel fine, I promise!"

"No, you're not going to see the doctor. We just thought you might need to worry less about yourself and try to spend some time with your family and your friends." I look over to the side, to see Alice standing behind the kitchen's back door. She was holding onto her favorite teddy bear, the one I gave to her on one fated Valentine's Day. "Alice kept asking me if she can come over, so the two of you can play."

My hands were already going towards my books, only to find it closed in an instant. "Okay, mom." The moment I got up from the table, Alice's eyes widened with some form of shock. "Alice, are you okay?" She just pointed back at the table, and that was when my mom and I saw something familiar again.

The books were lifted off the table's surface, probably being an inch off the table. I return back to the table, waving my hand in between the space the book and the table shared. There was nothing but air that separated them. The book just stayed there, leaving the three of us to ponder. If I wanted to use my power, then why is it during at a time I didn't convince myself of doing? So many questions, yet so little time I have for today. I just walk Alice to the backyard, the sunlight greeting my eyes with a warm, bright glow.

"That was crazy, right?" She sat down on the grass, placing her teddy bear next to her. "Were you trying to make it happen again?"

"...Yeah." My fingers began going to the sleeves of my shirt again, tugging onto the fabric. "I wasn't sure if it could work if I was awake." I sat down next to her, my hands reaching for her bear. "I mean, if it worked while I was sleeping, then can I do that again?" Alice places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and just smiled at me.

"I'm sure it can work. You may need to try harder to make it work." The two of us shared a laugh, before being confronted with a dark shadow. We open our eyes to see who it was, but the sun was casting a shadow over his face. The voice, actually, was still fresh in my mind.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Kyran, the last person I wanted to see. He pulls down my hood and ruffles my hair. "I'm glad to see you are healthy and well, Ion! How's my favorite little boy doing?" He crouches down to my eye level, waiting for an answer.

"I'm still curious about something."

"What is that 'something'?"

"The shot you gave me on my birthday. Was that the reason I can pick stuff up without touching it?" He just stared, thinking on what to say next. Instead, he stands up and takes Alice's hand.

"I told your mom that I was going to find an answer for that. Anyway, Alice's parents were looking for her. I was just asked to take her home, that's all." She shook her head in response. "Alice, you should know better to just run off from home to see him. You should've asked me to take you here, okay?"

She was trying to pull herself away from him, and all I did was just watch. "I didn't run away! I asked my mommy if I can go here! Please let go of me, Kyran! You're hurting me!" The more she tugged, the more Kyran was tightening his grip around her wrist, preventing her from running away. I grew tired of watching and rushed at Kryan's legs, hoping he would stop moving and let Alice go.

Instead, I was punched in the face, hard. A red bruise started to show on my cheek, a sure sign that he was a different man than what I saw him to be. As I was about to reach an hand out to Alice, I felt something happen to me. My hand was glowing, or more rather, burning to the point of smoke emanating from it. It started to hurt fairly quickly, but I didn't care; I didn't want Alice to leave just yet.

"Don't go!" I shouted, "Please don't leave me alone!!" But he didn't listen to me. I was too afraid to follow them. So I heard Kyran's car drove away from my house. I couldn't do anything but sit up and cry; my mom heard me from the living room, and hurried outside to ask me what happened. I was at a loss of words. Why did Kyran take Alice away from me? She didn't do anything wrong, right? I hope not.

But that was all in the past now.


End file.
